guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Elegen
Series.]] Elegen was a Electrical Bio-Condenser Type Hyper-Zoanoid in Guyver, and a member of the Hyper Zoanoid Elite Squad, known as the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”. He was created by Dr. Barcas, as were the rest of the members of Team Five and was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time; as were the other members of the team, to be the strongest enforcers, and to be "The best of the best!" Elegen is a single cell self-generating battery. When well electrified he delivers to his opponents the maximum discharge of its body, two million volts of electricity. Though not particularly strong, this Hyper-Zoanoid can truly turn the tide of battle for whichever side he fights on. 'Appearance' Elegen appears to be a tall Euro-American man while in his human form and a tall, somewhat skinny, Hyper-Zoanoid; which appears to be based off of some type of electric eel. Elegen wears the standard Hyper-Zoanoid uniform, is bald, has white scleras and no pupils or irises. Elegen's Hyper-Zoanoid form is purple and has a long elongated neck, six tentacle like whips and a number of sub battery like protrusions; that glow various colors whenever Elegen conducts his power or electricity. He has two drooping like appendages near his mouth and a skirt like protuberance from his lower back, with which his two longest tentacles are attached to. 'Personality' 'Plot' (From left to right: Elegen, Thancrus, ZX-Tole, Gaster, and Derzerb)]] 'Mt. Minikami arc' 'OVA' 'Powers & Abilities' As with all Hyper-Zoanoids, Elegen also has unique abilities that he alone can make use of. The abilities are as follows: Flight: By utilizing his electricity and maintaining a stable electric current, Elegen can achieve the Ionocraft Effect, allowing him to hover - for a limited definition of such - at will. Heat Tolerance: '''Elegen possesses the ability to tolerate both an immense amount of heat and avoid being scorched or even burned by flames; even if they make direct contact with his skin. '''Electric Shock: Since Elegen can conduct electricity at will, he can shock or electrocute anything that touches his whips, or is near their electric current, up to his peak of two million volts of raw power and electricity. Electric Tentacles: Elegen is equipped with six tentacles that are electrical whips, which he can use to whip and crack, delivering powerful blasts of electricity to anything that is either within range of the electric currents or makes direct contact with them. The whips are designed to crack then shock the weakest points of Elegen's foes, maximizing the damage he can deal to them in the process. Whip Crack: More of an attack than an ability, Elegen uses his whips to slash his opponents at their joints, pressure points or any other weak point he can locate, all the while shocking or even stunning them with his electricity. Electric Current Absorption: As explained within various pamphlets (that explained even the proto-types of Elegen could use this ability) Elegen can recharge himself by absorbing nearby electric currents or power outlets. This would mean anything within the area from large super computers, generators or even electric currents within the Earth's atmosphere. This is done to recharge his own electric flow. Two Million Volts: 'The peak of Elegen's power, he can achieve sustained discharges of up to two million volts of electricity, literally frying anything that touches his tentacles when doing so. 'Media ' ' 'Trivia' *Elegen's Development Code is EGT 0057 and its Formality Adoption Number/Serial Number is HZN 025-HS. *Elegen's height is 312 cm and his weight is 115 kg. *Elegen's model seems to be based off of an electric eel. Category:Zoanoids Category:Stubs Category:Characters